origami_guildfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Tips
Starter Advice Don't buy any gear from the brooker until you are at least level 40. The gear improvements do help, but you will be leveling so quick you will spend more time and money in the brooker than you will leveling. I recommend you wait until you are at least level 40 or higher to start buying gear from the brooker. You should always buy low as well. Best advice is to do your Dailys. General Advice While you grind be sure to grab all Essence, Mining Rocks, and Herbs. All the items acquired from them are worth value of some sort. Most are used for crafting of some sort. Save up your gold until you can buy a pet that will pick up items for you. Run dungeons like crazy after that. Last looked a pet to pick up items will run you about 11k gold. It seems pricy but in a level 60 dungeon you can pick up almost 100g a run. That is just extra money in your pocket as well as the crafting items it will pick up. Make multiple characters. Once you get to level 40-60 you can get daily quests, like from Kuma and CS. If you have multiple characters in the level range of 40-60 its double the amount of quests you can do and turn in for rewards. Extra money in your pocket. Gathering * Gathering Plants: Low level not a very high yield in the profit area but still decent for a lowbie. * Mining: Low level not a very high yield in the profit area but still decent for a lowbie. * Alchemy: Not a very high yield in the profit area but still decent for a lowbie. Farming * Bosses: Boss loot rate depends on the level of the boss. It can have a high yield of profit or none. Its all on the level of the boss. Bosses can drop: recipes, runes, gathering materials, weaponcrafting materials, armorcrafting materials, and more. * BAM's: BAM's (Big Ass Monster) are just like a boss. They have a better chance of dropping items of value as well as Fashion Coupons and Federation Coupons. You can exchange those coupons with NPC's in the smaller villages for items. You can sell those items in the brooker for gold. Example: Buy a 30% Exp pot from the Federation NPC for 5 Federation bills, sell the 30% Exp pot for 100g in the brooker. Dungeon Runs Simply do dungeon runs. You can pick up recopies, runes, gathering materials of all kinds, general gear (I recommend extracting the gear for decent profit. Usually between 90Siler to 1.5g a piece.). The higher the quality of the item you extract from the more items you get from the extraction. A superior item may give you 100+ items from extraction, which in turn can give you 100g+ Flipping I put this one last as it is one of the hardest things to do and it requires a decent base of money to work with. It is easier with Elite status (brooker has no fee for elites). You can still flip items in the brooker if you are not Elite, you just have to pay attention to the fee's for putting the item you are flipping. Simply put: Buy items at a low price, sell them for a higher price. I strongly encourage the use of Area, Global, Trade, and Alliance chat if you wish to start flipping items. People usually broadcast discount prices in the chats, so you can buy low from the chats and sell higher in the brooker. Again watch the fee for putting the item up. The more Gold it take to put the item up, the higher the fee will be from the brooker. Things to consider flipping: * Crafting materials * EMP (digital in game currency) * Highly used items (exp pots, gold boosts, pvp potions) * Etchings (goes with crafting stuff) * Arunic Nocteium Energy (30-40g each) * Contaminated Seed (30-40g each) * Noctenium Ores (30-40g each) * Alk - Item used to upgrade weapons from +1 to +12. There are different qualities of Alk so the prices vary. * Prices: Prices are as of the writing of the article. Prices are server based so every server is a bit different. Kuma Candy Boxes This one is a bit risky. You can buy Kuma Candy boxes from the brooker and open them for a chance of good loot or nothing. It is all a gamble, but if you win big it pays off. I don't know the statistics of winning something of value from the Kuma Candy Box but I have seen items come out of the box selling for as high as 5k gold each. Daily Quests Every day you get offered daily quests. They reset on the server time, so you can do all your daily quests once a day. Some you can do more than once. They offer good exp as well as decent items for selling. Nexus This is a level 60 area. I am unsure how to do it at this particular moment. I will either have someone who does know it update this part or I will update when I get to level 60. Category:Guide